Hajj
Hajj is the fifth pillar of Islam. It is required for ever muslim who is able to make a pilgramage to Makkah once in their life time. Kaabah The kaaba is mentioned in the Qur'an. Indeed We see the turning of your face to heaven, so We shall surely turn you to a qiblah which you shall like; turn then your face towards the Sacred Mosque, and wherever you are, turn your face towards it, and those who have been given the Book most surely know that it is the truth from their Lord; and Allah is not at all heedless of what they do. -Qur'an (Surah al Baqarah) 2:144 The kabba was built by Adam, but was destroyed in the flood of Noah's people. Abraham was commanded by God to rebuild the kabba. Story of Hajj The importance of Hajj is to get closer to Allah. Hajj is mostly from the time of Abraham. He went between the mountains of Sawfa and Marwa. When Ishmael was in the sand he collapsed and his mother Hager went running between Sawfa and Mawra panicing. Then Gabriel came down with a blessing from God. There then came a stream of water from the ground. Abraham stoned the devil when he tried to tempt him. Abraham re-built the kaaba and made tawaf (circumambulation) around it. Then God tested Abraham by giving him a vision of sacrifcing Ishmael to him. Then he attempted to slit his son's throat with the knife after saying Bismillah (In the name of God), but the knife would not cut. Then God revealed to Abraham that it was only a test of his obediance to Him. Then God gave Abraham a sheep to sacrifce to Him. Praises to Allah and Kaaba The first things pilgrims do as they head towards the sacred mosque they say: "Labbaika la shareeka laka labbaik. Innal hamda wal ni’matha laka wal mulk, laa shareeka lak." This means: Here I am, O Allah, at Your service; here I am at Your service. Here I am at Your service. You have no partner. All praise, all favours and all power are Yours alone. You have no partner. Then the pilgrims go around the ka'bah 7 times counter clockwise. Sawfa and Mawra The first day of Hajj Muslims go around Sawfa and Mawra sevan times just as Hager did. There is a mosque there now. Muslims have to walk circuits in between Safa and Mawra seven times; at certain points the male pilgrims run.The running is for males only. Plain of Arafat Pilgrims on the second day go to the plain of Arafat to ask God for forgiveness for their sins and make dua (supplications). It is also called the Mount of Mercy. This is done till sunset. Stoning the Jamarat Pillars On the third and fourth day of Hajj pilgrims go to Mina to stone Jammarat pillars as remembrance of God; not stoning the devil. .Eid al Adha Sacrifice This happens on the third day of Hajj. Just as Abraham was given a sheep by God to sacrifice in place of his son, so do Muslims also sacrifice a sheep to God on the seventh and last day of Hajj. This is done in God's name and the meat is given to the poor. Men have their heads shaved after the sacrifice to represent that they are a new person spiritually. The Quran says, And accomplish the pilgrimage and the visit for Allah, but if, you are prevented, (send) whatever offering is easy to obtain, and do not shave your heads until the offering reaches its destination; but whoever among you is sick or has an ailment of the head, he (should effect) a compensation by fasting or alms or sacrificing, then when you are secure, whoever profits by combining the visit with the pilgrimage (should take) what offering is easy to obtain; but he who cannot find (any offering) should fast for three days during the pilgrimage and for seven days when you return; these (make) ten (days) complete; this is for him whose family is not present in the Sacred Mosque, and be careful (of your duty) to Allah, and know that Allah is severe in requiting (evil). -Qur'an 2:196 This means people who are not physically or mentally or financailly able to make the pilgrimage don't have to until they are able to. Circumambulation Around the Ka'aba On the fourth day of Hajj pilgrims go Masjid al Haram (The Sacred Mosque) and perform the mass circumambulation around the Holy Ka'aba in Makkah. This is done seven times in a counter clock wise way. The ka'aba absorbs and gives of positive energy. Muslims are known to feel different positively when doing this. When it is time to leave Muslims feel sad because of being able to see it. The ka'aba has powerful effect on emotion. Farewell Muslims pray for one last time at Masjid al Haram. Muslim feel heartbroken to have to leave it. The Muslims males become Hajjis and females Hajjas. They also have a new clean slate and cans start over concerning their deeds. The Prohibitations and Requirements Prohibitations during Hajj are: *Sexual Intercourse *Getting Angry and Impatient *Doing sinful acts *Killing Animals or Shedding Blood Requirements are: *Do good *Be patient and avoid anger. *Remember Allah much and do what is required during the Hajj. Sources 1. Quran 2:144 2. Quran 2:196 3.Khanversations 4. Inside Makkah National Geographic Documentary 5. Wikipedia (Hajj) Category:Practices